Peter Renaday
| birth_place = New Iberia, Louisiana, U.S. | birth_name = Pierre Laurent Renoudet | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1961–present | spouse = }} Pierre Laurent Renoudet (born June 9, 1935), better known as Peter Renaday, is an American actor and voice actor. Personal life Renaday was married to Florence Daniel from 1979 until her death on February 18, 2011. She worked as a secretary in the music department of the Walt Disney Studios for 35 years. Filmography Film *''Lt. Robin Crusoe USN'' (1966) – Pilot *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' (1968) – Dakota Townsman (uncredited) *''The Love Bug'' (1968) – Policeman on Bridge *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' (1969) – Lt. Hannah *''The Aristocats'' (1970) – the French milkman driver / La Petit Cafe cook / truck movers (voice, uncredited) *''The Barefoot Executive'' (1971) – Policeman #1 *''The Million Dollar Duck'' (1971) – Mr. Beckert *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1972) – The Tuna Fish (English version, voice, uncredited) *''Michael O'Hara the Fourth'' (1972, TV Movie) – Stan *''Mystery in Dracula's Castle'' (1973, TV Movie) – Detective *''An Eye for an Eye'' (1973) – Lt. Hayes *''The Whiz Kid and the Mystery at Riverton'' (1974, TV Movie) – Reporter *''The Strongest Man in the World'' (1975) – Reporter *''The Shaggy D.A.'' (1976) – Roller Derby Ticket-Taker (uncredited) *''The Rescuers'' (1977) – American Delegate (voice, uncredited) *''The Cat from Outer Space'' (1978) – Bailiff *''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' (1979) – Jailer at Fort *''The Last Flight of Noah's Ark'' (1980) – Irate Pilot *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' (1981) – Studio Engineer *''Murder in Texas'' (1981, TV Movie) – Funeral director *''One Shoe Makes it Murder'' (1982, TV Movie) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984. 2005 Disney dub) – (English version, voice) *''The River Rats'' (1984) – Cajun Doctor *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) – Henchman (voice) *''Ultraman: The Adventure Begins'' (1987, TV Movie) – Cajun / Paramedic (voice) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) – (2005 Disney version) (English version, voice) *''Bébé's Kids'' (1992) – Announcer / President Lincoln / Impericon / Tommy Toad (voice) *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) – (voice) *''T'was the Day Before Christmas'' (1993, TV Movie) – Lester (voice, uncredited) *''Pom Poko'' (1994) – (English version, voice) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) – Frollo's Soldiers (voice) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) – Narrator (voice) *''The Batman Superman Movie: World's Finest'' (1997, TV Movie) – (voice) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) – (voice) *''Antz'' (1998) – Soldier Ants (voice) *''The Odd Couple II'' (1998) – Justice of the Peace *''Mulan'' (1998) – Hun Army (voice) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) – Rameses's Soldiers (voice) *''Ringmaster'' (1998) – (voice) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) – Mr. McKnight (voice) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) – Cortes's Guards (voice) *''Shrek'' (2001) - Lord Farquaad's Guards (voice) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) – (English version, voice) *''Madagascar'' (2005) – Crowd Member (voice) *''Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted to Fly'' (2005) – Pa Pump / Narrator (voice) *''Black Dawn'' (2005) – Dr. Richard Turpin *''The Ten Commandments'' (2006, TV Mini-Series) – Narrator (voice) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) – (voice) *''Your Highness'' (2011) – (voice) *''The Ghastly Love of Johnny X'' (2012) – (voice) Television *''ABC Weekend Specials'' – Felix the Furrier, President, Monkey #2 *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' – The King, additional voices *''Angel'' – The Beast's Master *''Aladdin'' – Man *''Animaniacs'' – Abraham Lincoln, Bailiff *''Batman: The Animated Series'' – 2nd Longshoreman *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' – Uncle Sam, Abe Lincoln *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' – Sir George, additional voices *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' – Additional voices *''Capitol Critters'' – Additional voices *''CBS Storybreak'' – Additional voices *''Challenge of the GoBots'' – Additional voices *''Combat!'' – Louis *''Dallas'' – Rigsby *''Darkwing Duck'' – Derek Blunt *''DuckTales'' – Additional voices *''Defenders of the Earth'' – Mandrake The Magician *''Gargoyles'' – Commander, Father, Fortress I Captain *''General Hospital'' – John Jacks (1996) *''G.I. Joe'' – Dr. Marsh, Amen-Ra *''Godzilla: The Series'' – George *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' – Pig Daddy *''Hooperman'' – Additional voices *''Iron Man'' – Walter Stark *''Justice League'' – Councillor, Graz *''Kidd Video'' – Master Blaster *''Mad'' – Old Spock, additional voices *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' – Additional voices *''Night Priest'' – Juvenile Services Worker *''Nothing Sacred'' – Director *''Phantom 2040'' – Unnamed in the episode "The Magician", but is clearly Mandrake the Magician *''Samurai Jack'' – Grandmaster Tan Zang, Priest *''Saturday Supercade'' – Space Marshall Vaughn *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' – Additional voices *''Sectaurs'' – Additional voices *''Superman: The Animated Series'' – Captain, News Anchor, Clerk *''TaleSpin'' – Captain William Stansbury *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' – Splinter, additional voices *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' – Additional voices *''The Bad News Bears'' – Entwhistle *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' – Additional voices *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' / Evil Con Carne – President Abraham Lincoln, additional voices *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' – King William, additional voices *''The New Batman Adventures'' – Auctioneer *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' – Additional voices *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' – Kane, High Lama *''The Real Ghostbusters'' – Ebenezer Scrooge *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' – T.V Announcer, Louie Z. Anna *''Touched by an Angel'' – Fr. O'Malley *''The Transformers'' – Grapple, Additional voices *''TaleSpin'' – Captain William Stansbury (oddly enough, his voice work for the episode "Her Chance to Dream" in this series spinoff of Disney's ''The Jungle Book'' made him sound eerily similar to Sebastian Cabot, who voiced the character of Bagheera from the original full-length movie). *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' – Reporter, Stan *''Wildfire'' – Additional voices Video games *''Age of Mythology'' – Agamemnon *''Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin'' – Kingpin *''Assassin's Creed'' – Al-Mualim *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' – Al-Mualim *''Avatar: The Game'' – Additional voices *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' – Lyuvann *''Batman & Robin'' – Bane *''Champions: Return to Arms'' – Narrator *''Dead Rising'' – Sean Keanan, additional voices *''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop'' – Additional voices *''Disney-Pixar Games Age 5+: Mike's Monstrous Adventure'' – Additional voices *''Dragon Age: Origins'' – Duncan *''EOE: Eve of Extinction'' – Agla *''EverQuest II'' – Additional voices *''Fallout: New Vegas'' – Easy Pete *''From Russia with Love'' – M, additional voices *''Gears of War 3'' – Adam Fenix, Various stranded *''Halo Wars'' – Covenant Minister, additional voices *''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East'' – Additional voices *''Jeanne d'Arc'' – Richard *''Labyrinth of Crete'' – Zeus *''Lair'' – Guardian 2 *''Law & Order: Justice is Served'' – David Benninger, Dmitri Petrov *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' – Additional voices *''Lost Odyssey'' – King Ghotza *''Marvel Super Hero Squad Online'' – Odin *''Marvel Ultimate Alliance'' – Namor, Odin *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' – Richard Ames *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' – Richard Ames *''Ninja Gaiden II'' – Dagra Dai *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' – Dagra Dai *''Outlaws'' – Chief Two Feathers, Cowboy 1 *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' – Monk *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein: Operation Resurrection'' – Monk *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein: Tides of War'' – Monk *''Revenant'' – Tendrick *''Rogue Galaxy'' – Father Paul *''Shadow of Rome'' – Cicero *''Star Trek: Armada II'' – Additional voices *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' – Additional voices *''Star Wars: Uprising'' – Shortpaw, Trade League Male, Rebel Male *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' – Additional voices *''Summoner 2'' – Imarbeth *''Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins'' – Additional voices *''Viewtiful Joe 2'' – Dr. Cranken *''The Bourne Conspiracy'' – Additional voices *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' – The Key Maker, The Architect, Police/Security Audio Drama *''Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' – Exar Kun *''Adventures in Odyssey'' – numerous characters 1994–2015 Theme Park Attractions *''Hall of Presidents'' – Abraham Lincoln *''Country Bear Jamboree'' – Henry the M.C. and also Max the Deer *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage'' – Captain Nemo *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' – The Narrator (Walt Disney World, Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland versions) *''Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover'' – Narrator Albums *''Mickey Mouse Splashdance'' – Mickey Mouse *''Yankee Doodle Mickey'' – Mickey Mouse *''The Story and Song of the Haunted Mansion'' – The Ghost Host (original voice, but replaced by Paul Frees in The Haunted Mansion attraction) Toys *''The Talking Mickey Mouse'' – Mickey Mouse Shorts *''A Distant Thunder'' – Harold Shenson *''Cellar Doors'' – Frank *''Dad... Can I Borrow the Car?'' – Actor *''Obliteration'' – Doctor *''The Miracles of Jesus'' – Additional voices *''The Visitant'' – Narrator Video *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Coming Out of their Shells Tour'' – Splinter (uncredited) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Turtles Awesome Easter'' – Splinter *''Terrifying Tales'' – Additional voices Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male stage actors Category:Male actors from Louisiana Category:People from New Iberia, Louisiana Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Audiobook narrators